User talk:Lordranged7/Archive24
Kizuna item Hey Lord, sorry to bother you again. Do you know where I can get the first Kizuna item for Mixi Max Kirino and some other characters, the one that looks like the Inazuma TM Caravan? '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 10:31, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Oh btw, if I remember right, most teams on Fuyukai's routes forbid us from using auras, right? '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 13:17, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Signature Can you tell me how to design a signature please? SAIKYOU ELEVEN (talk) 18:51, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for helping SAIKYOU ELEVEN (talk) 21:34, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Alright! I finally made a signature, but can I ask you to help me with the last adjustments? 1. I don't know how to remove the background at the picture of shinsuke 2. I can't seem to put my name before "great max na ore" Thanks for your advice Great Max na Ore Kazaana Drive Deep Jungle ' ' 11:55, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Me again. The background thing worked out well, but when I try to put my account name above Great Max Na Ore it vanishes and Great Max Na Ore colour changes. And I can't seem to get the text in the middle next to shinsuke picture. Can you please help me one more time? Great Max na Ore Kazaana Drive Deep Jungle ' ' 17:18, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Permission Can I have the permission to change Hontouni Arigatou!'s template to ending because it is the final ending of Inazuma eleven go galaxy so it should be counted as an ending, right? 05:04, March 20, 2014 (UTC) I finally perfectioned my signature, thanks for all the help you have been giving me! SAIKYOU Chaos Break Kazaana Drive Deep Jungle Maou The Hand 14:19, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks ^^ Thanks alot Lordina for banning them ^^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 20:15, March 23, 2014 (UTC) hey lordina can u plz remove the pic on the recent pics since its not IE related thnx Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 01:17, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Late Night Troll Problems Hi Lord \o. Lately we've had a lot of problems with trolls or users not being polite in general, sadly in hours all of our mods/admins are at school/sleeping. So I will ask if you could make me a mod so that I can solve those problems myself. I know its a weird petition, but all of the users that chat at those hours agree with me that a mod is most of the times needed, and I have the trust of most of the community. Thanks in advise, and hope you have a good day .o/ Sirhelio (talk) 03:00, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Haahah don't worry, thanks for answering so quick :D Thank you! \o. Sirhelio (talk) 11:39, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Question I don't know if I can do this, or if this is even the proper way of doing this, but I wanted to ask if I could become an admin on this wiki. I've noticed that you're the only active admin, and most of the other admins haven't really been on in a while. And sometimes, there are trolls that bother people when you're not there/busy, and it would help if they got taken care of as soon as possible. Here's some stuff I would assume to be useful: *I check the wiki frequently in a day *I am also available for a good portion of the day *I have a large contribution to the wiki (As of now 14,005) *I am generally liked by the community (There were some problems, mainly due to mistranslating Japanese, but those were resolved) *I like to clean up the wiki wherever possible (Such as unused files) *I can read/understand Japanese fluently *I have almost all of the Inazuma Eleven Games in the original Japanese (Missing Supernova) Also, back in December 2012, Potassium19 left this message on my wall (You can check it, it's in Archive 2): "Hey there! I don't know much Japanese. So can you check the names of the new characters. I have to use multiple sources so I'm not really sure if they're reliable. If possible, I can ask Genda for you to be an admin since you know Japanese (and current active admins don't know much Japanese) and have a quite large contribution to the wiki. Thanks!" If I'm asking something I can't do, then it won't bother me, and I'll remember that in the future Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 21:58, March 26, 2014 (UTC) So Genda changed my user rights to rollback and chat moderator, do I have to work as a chat moderator before I can become an admin? Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 23:29, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Suzuno Ya Lord, do you know where can I find the last topic required for Suzuno Fuusuke? I've been searching everywhere and still can't find it >< '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 16:20, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Got it, thanks :D '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 17:02, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Lord, sorry to bother you again. Do you know what are the 3 last requirements for Mixi Max Shindou? The second requirement is a photo, if I remember correctly. Thanks in advance :) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 16:19, March 30, 2014 (UTC) It's okay, you can answer anytime :D Btw, I know that I should not be interfering this but... I think you have to take a look at the conflict involving NexusShiker and some other users (which is currently happening right now at the moment when I write this message to you). Apparently Nexus banned some users from the chat, and their conflict is getting worse. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 17:12, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your help ^ ^ Yup, and things were kinda messy back then, too. From what I understand, Nexus banned Eska, Kirigaya and some other users from the chat, but he didn't give them a clear reason for doing so. You should ask him what reasons and proofs does he got exactly. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 08:48, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Manual of Style Question To edit the Manual of Style, do I need to get what I want to add approved with other admins? Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 01:09, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I wanted to add into the Manual of Style a rule about portalskins. Since the Manual of Style states "No Templates made for articles can be used for User Pages," I wanted to add (Maybe as a subdivision of an existing rule) "Portalskins are not allowed." Portalskins are used on the Main Page, which technically is an article (Since it gets edited by users and not just admins), and so should be under the rule mentioned above. However, if you don't think it's that severe, then it could be limited to 5 on a page just like photos Also, I started removing "Chrono Stone/Galaxy" from the anime debut part on character pages for characters that debuted in GO. Chrono Stone and Galaxy are a part of GO, the characters don't debut every time. Besides, debut only occurs once Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 03:45, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Request for removal Heyo Lord, I accidently uploaded a picture (http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gran_Artwork.png) which is Garu's artwork, but as you may already have seen, the file name says "Gran_Artwork". I already uploaded a new version with the right name. Not sure how to put a page as "Candidate for Deletion" so I'm asking and telling you directly, to ensure there is no confusion. Thanks! Maurice User:KeshinArmed KeshinArmed 18:22, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Request for Removal Thanks! User:KeshinArmed KeshinArmed 14:00, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation With Hyperdimension Neptunia wiki Hello I was wondering if you wouldn't mind making an Affiliation with the Hyperdimension Neptunia wiki. I see that the studio that made the anime for our series helped with this series as well so I thought I'd drop by and ask. I hope to hear from you soon. Thank you for your time~ ~Purple Heart~ (talk) 05:11, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Round 21 Yo Lord I see what you mean with Round 21. Really it was my fault, its true you did first say you were debating for Fei and then debated for Giris but I should have seen you saying you were debating for Giris at the top of your debate. Sorry about that. I will change it right now so that it is correct. Thanks for noticing this Lord, you saved me from looking really foolish. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 15:06, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Issue There was this one user that uploaded low quality images, but there were already high quality images of that on the wiki, so I replaced them and said so in the edit reason, and now the user is apparently mad at me. The user added "I always F*** Angelo Gabrini" (No asterisk) on their user page, and also put me in their "Hate Team." I can go ahead and remove it, right?" Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 21:16, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that it's directed at me, since the user added it after my edit Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 04:08, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Unban Plz My chat ban is supposed to end today May I please be unbanned :D Sasuke Susano'o Amaterasu ' 02:49, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion Hi Lord! I was thinking of having a template made for the books/manga, although I'm bad at this template stuff. It should consist of the number of pages, publisher, language, ISBN (maybe not??) and release date. What's your opinion on this? 'majorelle☆'talk' 16:46, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Ahh great! And an ISBN is the identifier barcode on books. :majorelle☆'talk' 17:08, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, looks pretty good to me! Thanks for making it~ ::majorelle☆'talk' 21:33, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Links Hello, I wanted to ask you on what pages should I put links between the French wiki pages and one.-- 17:13, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks ^^ -- 17:21, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Current episode homepage The homepage says the current episode is episode 41 from Go Galaxy, but since the series already ended, shouldn't that be changed? Juuldude (talk) 15:46, April 15, 2014 (UTC)Juuldude Re: Homepage current episode Okay, thank you! Is it possible for me to make a summary or not? Juuldude (talk) 17:25, April 15, 2014 (UTC)Juuldude Re: Current episode homepage Really? In that case, I think I'm going to change it (as soon as possible). Thank you! Juuldude (talk) 17:43, April 15, 2014 (UTC)Juuldude Dark Emperors Kurimatsu/Shadow edit I just saw Shadow still plays as a forward even though his postion is around midfield. But Kurimatsu plays in the games (not in the anime) as a midfielder. Doesn't that need to be changed back? Juuldude (talk) 15:42, April 16, 2014 (UTC)Juuldude Kurimatsu edit Just checked it again to make sure and it says he's a midfielder for the Dark Emperors so I changed it back. Juuldude (talk) 15:55, April 16, 2014 (UTC)Juuldude hi lord fudouakio15 is consistly swearing and being hostile in chat. Thanks MatatgiSoul9 (talk) 12:21, April 17, 2014 (UTC)MatatgiSoul9MatatgiSoul9 (talk) 12:21, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Chat mod Rights As I left a message on Potassium's talk page. I came here to ask you to talk with him and other Admins, if possible, to think over in this nonsense and reckless decision. I have been a user for 3 years. In that way I have applied to many rights in many different wikis. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! wiki I was basically and young prodigious user. In my first year I was one of the best users there. Many looked up to my goal. I wanted to become an Admin, but if you remember well, User:Deltaneos was a somewhat close friend to me. I was judge by him and by other mods in my test to become a admin. Unfortunately I failed, but they still saw potential in me and gave me the chat moderator right, I then came here and offered to be a temporarily mod, like you well know. Now, I have become a lot busy. I haven't been in the chat very often. I only come when there's someone causing trouble and there's no one that can deal with it. Today, I came to the chat as a request to deal with a user. With proof, I banned that user. I was given enough source to ban the user. And banned him right off the bat. You can call that reckless, but the user tried to lie. Saying that it was his/hers older brother. I have experienced these situations and clearly know that there's no such thing as older brother. Then this afternoon, I get the email that my rights were taken. And I'm totally fine with that, because I wasn't a full time chat mod. But then I see, Gou's rights were taken away also and Eska got chat mod rights. And yeah... the same Eska that causes trouble, the same one that has been banned multiple times due to bad influences and bad behavior. Now, is this a good thing to do? Unmod a perfectly good mod and give rights to someone that we all know how he is. Like I said, I'm not here to reclaim my rights, they are gone and let them be. I just cannot allow the decision of Gou getting unmod, someone who is adore by a lot of people in the chat and know what he is doing. While Eska is getting modded and I've stated reasons why he shouldn't. But I'm not here to make the final decision, I'm here to give you my side of story, to make you think, so you can communicate with other mods and come all into one decision. --~NS~ 16:40, April 17, 2014 (UTC) gou chatmod why is gou not a chat mod I wanna agree that gou should be a chat mod because hes a good friend and he knows what hes doing and I wish he will be back as chat mod if you accept I please Thanks lordina --Fubuki Shirou13 (talk) 10:05, April 18, 2014 (UTC)